kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra-Type Roidmude
The were one of the three basic combatmen types of Low-Class Roidmudes. They can also forsake their humanoid forms and transform into a larger shape more befitting their cobra motif, called a , via the absorption of three Viral Cores or two if they have already evolved into their Advanced Roidmude form. Through data stolen from the Roidmudes through a currently unknown source, Megahex created a force of Mecha Roidmudes, mechanical and numberless recreations of the Low-Class Roidmudes, to combat the Kamen Riders that stood in his way of assimilating Earth and its inhabitants. What surviving members of these Mecha Roidmude in the final battle between ZZZ Megahex's army and the Kamen Riders and Roidmude generals were deactivated upon ZZZ Megahex's permanent death. Recorded on the Eradicated Roidmude Table, Cobra-Type Roidmudes were coded bronze. A total of 32 Cobra-Type Roidmudes existed among the 108. They became extinct with the death of Medic. Cobra-Type Roidmudes * Roidmude 001 (Evolved into Freeze, Destroyed in Episode 33) * Roidmude 006 (Evolved, body stolen and Core destroyed in 41) * Roidmude 009 (Evolved into Medic, Destroyed in Episode 46) * Roidmude 013 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 48) * Roidmude 014 (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) * Roidmude 021 (Reaper Legionaire, Destroyed in Episode 44) * Roidmude 023 (Evolved into Crash Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 6) * Roidmude 029 (Evolved into Iron Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 2) * Roidmude 031 (Destroyed in Episode 37) * Roidmude 034 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 22) * Roidmude 037 (Destroyed in Episode 9) * Roidmude 038 (Destroyed in Episode 36) * Roidmude 041 (Reaper Legionaire, Destroyed in Episode 38) * Roidmude 049 (Destroyed in Episode 36) * Roidmude 052 (Destroyed in Episode 41) * Roidmude 055 (Destroyed in Episode 43) * Roidmude 057 (Destroyed in Spring Vacation Combining Special) * Roidmude 062 (Destroyed in Episode 39) * Roidmude 063 (Destroyed in Episode 41) * Roidmude 065 (Evolved into Judge Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 20) * Roidmude 067 (Evolved into Open Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 30) * Roidmude 070 (Reaper Legionaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) * Roidmude 073 (Destroyed in Episode 44) * Roidmude 074 (Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 6) * Roidmude 075 (Reaper Legionaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) * Roidmude 082 (Destroyed in Episode 27) * Roidmude 085 (Destroyed in Episode 16) * Roidmude 086 (Destroyed in Episode 37) * Roidmude 090 (Evolved into Cook Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 38) * Roidmude 094 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 20) * Roidmude 100 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Type LUPIN) * Roidmude 105 (Reaper Legionaire, Destroyed in Episode 46) * Cobra-Type Mecha Roidmudes (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) * Cobra-Type Future Roidmudes * Tenjuro Banno (Body stolen from 006, Destroyed in Episode 46) Evolutions by the page, . 074 GiantCobra.png|Roidmude 074 Giant057.jpg|Roidmude 057 - Reaper Legion= A total of nine Cobra-Type Roidmudes were modified to join Medic's Reaper Legion. Roidmude 013.png|Roidmude 013 Roidmude 021.png|Roidmude 021 Roidmude Reaper 034.png|Roidmude 034 Roidmude041.png|Roidmude 041 Roidmude 070.png|Roidmude 070 Roidmude075.jpg|Roidmude 075 Roidmude 094.PNG|Roidmude 094 Roidmude100.png|Roidmude 100 Roidmude 105.png|Roidmude 105 - Advanced Roidmude= A total of eight Cobra-Type Roidmudes achieved evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Fusion Evolution State= A total of two Cobra-Type Roidmudes synchronized their emotions with humans through use of their corresponding Neo Viral Cores to achieve a Fusion Evolution State. KRDr-Open Roidmude.png|(067) Open KRDr-Cook Roidmude.png|(090) Cook - Super Evolution State= A total of two Cobra-Type Roidmudes amplified their chosen emotions to achieve a Super Evolution State. Of these, the latter survived to join the Promised Number. Freeze Super Advanced Form.png|(001) Freeze KRDr-Medic evolved.png|(009) Medic - Miscellaneous= One Cobra-Type Roidmude achieved evolution through unnatural means. In addition, the hollowed husk of a Cobra-Type Roidmude was used by a human to achieve an unnatural evolution. LUPIN.png|(100) Kamen Rider Lupin GoldDrive.png|(Tenjuro Banno) Kamen Rider Gold Drive }} }} Gallery Roidmude001.png|Roidmude 001 Roidmude_006_present.png|Roidmude 006 Banno_as_Cobra.png|Roidmude 006 (Tenjuro Banno) Roidmude 009.png|Roidmude 009 Roidmude 013.png|Roidmude 013 Roidmude014.png|Roidmude 014 Roidmude 021.png|Roidmude 021 Roidmude029.png|Roidmude 029 Roidmude031.png|Roidmude 031 Roidmude034.png|Roidmude 034 Roidmude037.png|Roidmude 037 Roidmude 038.png|Roidmude 038 Roidmude 041.jpg|Roidmude 041 Roidmude 049.png|Roidmude 049 Roidmude 052.png|Roidmude 052 Roidmude055.jpg|Roidmude 055 Roidmude_057.png|Roidmude 057 Roidmude 062.png|Roidmude 062 Roidmude 063.png|Roidmude 063 Roidmude_065.png|Roidmude 065 Roidmude 067.jpg|Roidmude 067 Roidmude 073.jpg|Roidmude 073 Roidmude074.png|Roidmude 074 Roidmude082.png|Roidmude 082 Roidmude 085.jpg|Roidmude 085 Roidmude086.png|Roidmude 086 Roidmude 090.png|Roidmude 090 Roidmude 094.PNG|Roidmude 094 Roidmude 100.png|Roidmude 100 Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Motif Powers :Certain Low-Class Roidmudes can use abilities or powers that eventually become an important part of their evolution. Viral Cores : A Viral Core that can evolve Cobra-typed Roidmudes. - Chaser= : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core last. Usages: *'Tune Chaser Cobra:' Episodes 7-8, 15-16 *'Triple Tune:' Episodes 21-22 - Neo= : An advanced Cobra Viral Core that can be used by a Cobra-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in episode 29. *Used by Roidmude 067 to synchronize with Itsuro Negishi to evolve into the Open Roidmude. *Used by Roidmude 090 to synchronize with Matsutaro Okumura to evolve into the Cook Roidmude. }} Conception The Cobra-Type Roidmudes were designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *This is the third Roidmude type to have its entire race eliminated. Category:Snake Monsters Category:Roidmudes